Windcatcher/Modern
You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. ~ Winston Churchill We all work according to our principles. Don't get in the way of mine and I won't get in the way of yours. ~Windcatcher Windcatcher is Himmalerin's OC. Don't steal the character or coding. Windcatcher Artist here Background Attribute Independence Element Fire Animal Wasp Color Dark Purple Grey Song MBTI ISTP-a Alignment Chaotic Neutral Character Age 15 HY Gender Female Orientation Straight Tribe Night/Rain Nicknames Windy Goal Becoming a better coder Residence Home, Rainforest Occupation Homeschool Student Relatives Lightmaker (NightWing, mother), Kapok (RainWing, father) Abilities Weak camouflage Weaknesses No venom, weaker fire Weapons Pocket Knife Love Interests None Contents Appearance Personality Abilities Weaknesses History Relationships Trivia Appearance I told you already. There are a select few colors I can change too. And no, I like my clothing the way it is. ~Windcatcher While at home, Windcatcher lets her scales be whatever color they want to be, ranging from dark grey to black, to varying shades of purple. Her usual attire is sweatpants and a loose t-shirt emblazoned with the NaNoWriMo logo, although when it gets cold she replaces her t-shirt with something warmer. In public her clothing scheme doesn't differ that much, but she usually wears jeans instead of sweatpants. She keeps the same t-shirt, but when it's cold out she'll put on a coat. Her scales she keeps dark purple and grey, with the highlights being lighter than her main scale color. Her snout has a thin line running horizontally across it, and it tends to be a lighter shade than the rest of her head. Windcatcher's RainWing frill is smaller than a pure RainWings, and she usually keeps it a purple-grey shade. Her wing frames are the same color as her main scales; her wing membranes are always a shade of black and have several white 'stars' sprinkled throughout them. She has the circular RainWing scales, however they only run along her neck. She can't change their color, and they stay a dark purple color. Her horns are short and more slender than most dragons, and she usually keeps them an off-white leaning towards purple. Windcatcher's tail isn't very prehensile; but it is long and she can use it to pick large-ish objects up. She has a scar on her middle talon on the front right side, from when she burned herself. (On a toaster, no less.) The jewelry she wears is currently limited to a necklace with a glow-in-the-dark glass pendent on the end containing an actual scorpion. At one point she had a pointed hexagonal gemstone on a necklace, but it broke, so now it's sitting in her room, waiting for repairs. Personality I'd be glad to try and help! What's your problem? ~Windcatcher Windcatcher is in between the Introvert/Extrovert spectrum, leaning towards being an introvert. She cannot stand being around noisy children, and hides in her room when they visit her home. She likes to tinker with mechanical things, and is usually better at taking things apart then putting them together. Which isn't to say she can't, but it usually doesn't end well for the object in question. Windcatcher is friendly to most people, albeit rather private. She's willing to get to know someone as long as they don't act foolishly or are loud. More of a pessimist, she won't hesitate to tell you why living next to a super-volcano (i.e. Yellowstone) is a bad idea, or about how social media is awful. She tends to use bleeding-edge software where possible, and prefers open-source to not. Windcatcher is extremely independent and isn't afraid to fight for what she believes in, even if she knows she'll lose. Being Chaotic Neutral, Windcatcher doesn't hold with absolute authority, and chafes under heavy laws. She keeps her word except when it would be extremely detrimental to her well-being, believing that while holding true to your agreements builds good reputation, it isn't worth getting injured to do so. Abilities I'm pretty average myself. Nothing super cool about me! ~Windcatcher She likes to say she knows a bit of everything; she can code, draw, cook, do archery, blacksmith, and so on. Her less powerful fire has lead her to train herself in precision, and is good at launching small fire-spurts as a purebred RainWing is with their venom. Weaknesses Quote ~Windcatcher She has an unfortunate tendency to judge things by appearance, and it irritates her to no end. Windcatcher gets angry rather easily, and she tends lash out at the one irritating her. Her fire is weaker than the average NightWings's, although she can still burn things easily enough. History Quote ~Windcatcher Relationships Quote ~Windcatcher Disc: Windcatcher thinks Disc is pretty cool! She loves their coding and just hanging out in general. AH, AH YES WHEAT THINS ARE BEST Trivia Quote ~Windcatcher She spontaneously cleans and rearranges her room, for no apparent reason. Gallery Quote ~Windcatcher DA71CF15-7F47-4569-9320-14B1066EF29C.jpeg|By Sparrow the Skywing. Category:Content (Himmalerin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings